Charming Hermione
by RavenL0221
Summary: DUMBLEDORE'S idea of 'inter house relation' is chaining the students together and dumping them in the Forbidden forest. Now they have to find their ways out. The thing is, the trees are charmed to not let anyone out until the last couple says 'I love you.' With Draco and Hermione are chained together their chances of escape may be better than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

We were alone. They'd really done this to us. When they said get alone or else I never thought they'd go this far! Malfoy was at my side, his wrist was chained to mine with an invisible link. I knew because I just finished my last attempt to get away from him. It looks as though they kidnapped him in the night too. He was clad in a pair of maroon night pants and a grey shirt. I could tell the shirt was a last minute addition because of the odd way it bunched around his arms. I tugged again, not caring if I took his bloody arm with me, but no. I couldn't move. I was stuck with this git in a t shirt and a pair of ridiculously short shorts. I peered around looking at nothing in particular only to find a neat raven bob yanking furiously against the restraints. Four or five groups littered the floor some awake, but most unconscious. Malfoy groaned beside me. A deadly expression crossed his features when he realized his precious potions master betrayed him.

"Nice legs, mudblood."

"Nice pants, ferret."

Silence again the mind searing pain radiated through my shoulder.

"Merlin, Malfoy. That hurts!" I snapped. He didn't even look up as he yanked again. My other hand snaked up and punched the hell out of him.

"What the hell mudblood," he snarled.

"I said that hurts. Which -in this language- means STOP IT YOU GIT." He stopped trying to take my arm off but that didn't stop him from trying to bite his own off.

"You're being dramatic Malfoy," I sighed. He didn't acknowledge me, but he did stop trying to eat through his own flesh.

"There's no God," he muttered. When the last three people woke up (Blaise, Ginny, and Ron) Dumbledore appeared. I was sore when I realized a killing curse wouldn't kill a hologram. (It was the only thing I wished Draco had success in.)

"Now now students, harsh words and illegal curses won't help you here. From this moment on you without wands will be magicless, but fear not, each of you is partnered with someone who can perform wandless magic." Since it wasn't me I sighed in dismay. I was going to die here. "The bonds on your wrist can only be broken when you return to Hogwarts. There are supplies outside of the tent. You all can either travel in groups or in your assigned pairs, but do remember that if your partners don't survive the journey to Hogwarts you will be forever chained to them no matter what you cut off. Have fun you all." With that he was gone, leaving all of us to stare dumbfounded at the space he'd been in.

"Up up up, mudblood. The sooner I get away from you the better."

"Ditto," I grumbled. His long strides were nearly impossible to keep up with and I found myself stumbling after him.

He inspected each of the bags, if it passed his inspection he would pass it to me to see what I thought. This one was full of muggle camping equipment and water canteens. It was heavy to say the least and I could feel the magic resistance in it. It would have to be shouldered and carried.

"How strong are you ferret?" He was very lean, leaving me to believe he couldn't shoulder half of his body weight let alone this camping bag.

"Strong enough." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop being prat and answer the question!" He snorted at me and went through another bag. I dug in the bag and was just about to hack his wrist off with a fish gutting knife when Harry stopped him.

"He's not worth it, besides it probably wouldn't unlink you and then you'd have to hack off his other hand too just so you could sleep at night. Ignore the git. If he's not strong enough to carry it then he should have answered when you all were picking."

"You're the only thing keeping me from Azkaban." I sighed truthfully. He grinned and went back to rifling through bags.

"You were going to slice me up just for not answering you? And you said I was dramatic. I'll carry the bloody tent, now you pick another useful bag." I did as he suggested, searching diligently for a map and a compass. When I finally found it it was laying upon girls and boys clothing along with soap shampoo lotions and other luxuries.

"We can catch our own food and magically purify the water so we should be okay."

"Okay, let's go." He pulled the bag on his shoulders.

"But what about Ron and Ginny? He said we can work in groups and I fully intend to do so. There's less chance of me dying that way."

"We aren't waiting," he said with finality, "I have the magic and I have the muscle." He yanked me just to prove a point, "so I call the shots." He started dragging me out of the camp and in a desperate attempt to stay with people I trusted...I kneed him. He went red and hit his knees holding his crotch.

"Mudblood bitch," he rasped. I grinned triumphantly.

"Like I said," I cheesed, "I'm waiting." He didn't try yanking me again, but he didn't stop harassing me. He whined and groaned and stomped his large pure feet until he tuckered himself out, then, just like a child, he pouted. Ron, Harry, and Ginny finally appeared, all of them held large bags on their backs. Blaise looked only slightly less peeved than Draco at being stuck with a blood traitor. Then there was Ron who looked downright mirderous. He was carrying his bag despite how Pansy was clearly struggling.

"Ronald," I snapped. He snarled at me and I growled at him. With a roll of his sky blue eyes he took her back pack.

"I can take care of myself, mudblood." She sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretend for a second that you're not a bitch and just say thank you," I yawned, "now let's go. I'm tired of all of you."

There was a murmur of agreeance amongst them when Luna's dreamy voice shattered the tension.

"I rather like you all. Draco is particularly entertaining." He glared at the blond, but she only wandered beside Harry looking rather lost. When he realized his glaring was worthless he huffed.

"She's right." I said after a few more minutes. It was clear how bored everyone was walking in silence, "he is entertaining."

I could see him battling with his two separate natures, curiosity and spite. Finally the latter one out.

"How so?"

"Well every time you do something un-Malfoy-ish you stop and puff out your chest as if pretending will destroy the evidence. It's almost like you're trying to decide if you want to be Draco or Malfoy." He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him, "you can be Draco. We don't care. Pansy will worship you regardless. Blaise doesn't seem to care either way, and Harry, Ron, and I don't matter to you regardless."

"Preach," Blaise said from beside Ginny.

"No one asked for your analysis mudblood," Pansy screeched. I turned around slowly, giving Malfoy a chance to adjust.

"Don't you get it Pansy? I don't care. I am a mudblood. Okay? The point is. I'm smarter than you. I'm prettier than you. I'm kinder than you are. In the end I'm so much more than you are so why won't you give it up. We aren't 12 anymore, you'll have to come a little harder than 'mudblood' sweetie." With a sweet smile I turned with a flourish and headed forward. I heard Malfoy mutter, 'damn' accompanied by a few sniggering noises from my friends.

"She forgot to add her superior body to the list," I heard Blaise tell Ginny. Ginny snorted.

"And her walk. Pansy walks like she's got something stuck in her ass."

"Hermione moves like a little goddess."

"It seems like you've got yourself a fan club," Malfoy snorted. "In my opinion Pansy's better. She's graceful, with silky straight hair, and a petite figure. I can't imagine what they see in you and your elephant hips." I chuckled.

"For a Slytherin you sure are a bad liar." I told him, "Muggles call what I have 'baby making' hips." I watched his eyes dip hesitantly, they locked on my chest before slowly hitting my hips.

"Merlin Granger," he rumbled, "when did that happen?" I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," I linked my free arm with Harry's.

"Malfoy's never seen hips like those," Blaise told Ginny, "and he's not gonna stop until he's written his name on them."

"Fat chance, Hermione is very picky. She didn't even lay Ron and would've sat on his haunches and begged for it."

"Then who," Blaise asked curious. I didn't much care that they were gossiping about me, but Malfoy was red.

"That's new." I said, motioning to the color on his cheeks.

"Didn't know you cared, Granger."

"I don't. I'm just making conversation. At this point I'd take arguing."

"Blaise is right though," he said finally, "Slytherin's Prince will have Gryffindors Princess."

"That will never happen," I assured him, "I don't care if my hormones were on ecstasy and you were the last wizard on Earth! I would sooner let a witch get me off then let you fail at something else."

"Fatality!" Blaise screamed.

"Finish him," Ginny screamed after him. Malfoy took my back and ruffled my hair.

"Hi, I'm Draco." Then he leaned close to my ear, causing my heart to jump slightly. His voice was deep, causing his voice to rumble, "and I fully intend to charm those knickers off before we get back to Hogwarts."

_**This is like a side project since I'm not getting any reviews on Saving the Weasleys. Review, follow, favorite. Ect.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing nightfall and my scandalously clad legs trembled with each passing breeze. Malfoy was going blue himself and hugged his arms around himself for warmth.

"Can we please make camp?" Pansy whined. I resisted.

"We've got to go as far as we can before nightfall." I insisted. We walked for another hour, before all the prissy pure bloods (Pansy, Draco, and surprisingly Ron) started crying about how they would die if they took one more step. I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine, we can camp here," there was a small chorus of cheers followed by a surprisingly large collection of groans as they pulled out the muggle tents.

"Now," I began, "ladies will cook, put up tents, clean wounds and the like. Men, we need you to collect enough firewood to light a bonfire all night, second we need you to hunt for food. Berries, game...whatever you find bring back. Everyone ready?" I was answered with unenthusiastic grunts when a pale hand shot in the air. Her taunting smirk made me anxious.

"Yes Pansy?"

"We're practically handcuffed...how do you expect them to leave?"

I sighed heavily, "how many times did we stop for pee breaks?" Far too many of you ask me, "and how many times did you both go together?" When they both blushed I sighed again.

"I didn't follow Malfoy, Harry didn't follow Lovegood, and Zabini didn't follow Ginny. It lengthens when needed, it just won't let us abandon the other. Did either of you read the chapter on linking charms?" When they didn't respond I waved a dismissive hand.

"Let's just get to it then," Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Malfoy skulked off into the darkness with arrows and spears and baskets while we women got to work. I started with our tent, the instructions were plain English, yet the tent would not go up. I found my missing pole lodged in Ginny's tent as a prop. I took it mercilessly, hardly containing a snicker as her mess of a home came toppling down. Luna cast a warming charm around the space giving us enough heat to keep from freezing. Her tent was up first, then mine, then Pansy's, and finally Luna stepped in to help the ginger girl raise it. The boys returned dragging a deer. Malfoy looked like the deer did him some real damage. His hair was in disarray, his usually sharp grey eyes were unfocused and dreamy.

"It was the...it was the nargles." He swayed and then came toppling down. There was silence for a bit as we considered if we wanted to laugh or help him up, but the same dizziness soon hit me. Without him conscious to fight off the effects of whatever bug that bit him it was leaking into me. I knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder.

"Earth to Malfoy?" Blaise helped me move him onto my lap so I could properly examine him. He had no injuries from his head to his collar. I inspected below there, nothing. I felt along his hips and felt the beginnings of a raised bump, just to ensure it wasn't his binky I pressed it, he jumped letting out a hiss. I gulped.

"Take off your pants, Malfoy." He looked around, despite his daze he was still coherent enough to refuse me.

"Just do it. I have to fix that sting. You're the only idiot I know that gets stung on his crotch." He stood on his wobbly legs.

"And show Weaslette my junk? No chance."

"I don't care about your miniscule penis, Malfoy." She snapped. He wobbled again.

"And definitely not Pansy, she's been sitting on my lap just to get a feel of my one eyed monster. I refuse."

"Fine, will you let Blaise and I fix it?"

"I'll let you fix it," he said with a wobbly leer.

"I don't know wandless Magic Malfoy." I said impatiently. "Don't make me tackle you. I'd feel bad because you're out of it, but not too bad."

"I'll show you. Cmon cmon," he insisted. I stood and followed him.

"Fine but if you try something I'm calling Pansy in and she is going to see all your manly bits."

I followed him into our tent where he fell over again and rolled on his back. He eased his pants down exposing a patch of curly blonde. I forced myself to ignore his sex and focus on the angry red lump beside it.

"Impressive huh?"

Without thinking I agreed and he grinned again, "make sure you let Weaslette know how wrong she was." As if I had a choice.

"Okay explain how to heal this." I ordered. He tried -unsuccessfully might I add- to hide his smile.

"Touch it very gently," he ordered, "then focus the healing energy into your palm. Visualize what you want to do." Without hesitation I cupped the lump and forced an image of Malfoy's non-infected prostate to the front of my mind. There was a tingling along my palm and I felt his member twitch beside my hand. Slowly the bump went down until there was nothing left but a bright red needle. I plucked it out.

"Now pull up your pants." I ordered.

"I don't sleep with any on," he admitted with a sleepy smile. He turned on his side and stretched. I pulled up his underwear and pulled his night pants off.

"Fine, go to sleep." I said with an eyeroll, "comfy?" He motioned for me to get closer with his finger. When I did he pulled me down and stuffed me beneath him.

"I can't have Sparkles so you'll have to do." He muttered. When I asked him who Sparkles was he just snuggled deeper into my hair and fell asleep. I knew I wasn't going anywhere for the night so I laced my legs with his and fell asleep.

I woke up starving. Draco was still snuggled on top of me, snoring lightly. His body was probably still healing so he needed sleep, but he also needed food. I shook him awake, all the while trying to untangle myself from him. He slowly opened his eyes, gracing me with a sleepy smile.

"Wake up, I'm starving." I ordered. He slowly sat up.

"How is that my problem?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You were damn near on top of me. That's how. You can stay here for all I care." Then I remembered, "who's Sparkles?" He went impossibly red.

"Who told you about him?" He insisted.

"You did. Last night, you said 'if I can't have Sparkles you will have to do.' Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" I asked incredulously. He went redder.

"Oh my God...you're 18 and you sleep with a stuffed animal. This is priceless. What is it?" When he refused to answer I stood and stretched.

"Fine," I said easily, "I'll ask Blaise." He tackled me, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare." He hissed, "I told him I got rid of that thing ages ago. What's it going to take to keep you quiet?" I licked his hand and pushed him off of me.

"I want details." I said with a grin, "gory and embarrassing details." He huffed and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It's a stuff dragon that my Grammy gave me when I was three. It's lilac and its missing an eye. I've slept with it every night since I've gotten it, last night being the only exception."

"But why the name Sparkles?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He's got sparkles on him."

I snorted with laughter, "you are a card." I decided with a shake of my head. He scowled.

"Tell me something embarrassing about you." He insisted. When I refused he held me captive inside. It was noon by the time I cracked. I was hungry and our friends were getting worried.

"Fine. In fourth grade, before Hogwarts obviously, I was obsessed with those Princess movies on Disney." Recognition flashed across his features, but no matter how I tried to hide it I cracked a smile.

"Anyways, we were watching one in class, but I was so tired I fell asleep on my table and was snoring. My teacher woke me up and I was in a puddle of drool." He snickered a little, but I had something new to sink my teeth into.

"So you know Disney?"

"I've heard of him." He said evasively.

"You like Princess movies?" I insisted. He stood up and went for the door, "do you think if you go outside I'll drop it?" I chuckled, "because I'll keep pressing it." He clenched his fists.

"You are not going to stop this are you? Why can't you leave well enough alone."

"Just answer the question Malfoy-love. I just want to know."

He paced, as of the truth tore at him, "they're a good way to get fucked." He said crudely, then with a knee buckling smile he stepped outside into the daylight.

Sorry it's so short. The next two chapters will be from Pansy's point of view. Much love, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I was starting to worry, what if Granger hadn't been able to properly fix it? I paced back and forth. Weasley was still unconscious, his mouth was open and his shirt was somewhere hidden. I could kick him. He was tall so he took up a lot of space in this tiny tent. Not to mention that he smelt bad. Well hell... I probably stunk too. My hair was due for a Washing that much was for sure. I went to find Granger. She wore the pants in the team so she was going to find me a hot spring. She was outside with Harry, stuffing her face with a banana.

"Granger," she looked up at me, "I stink. Where are we supposed to bathe?" She finished off her banana.

"I was just about to go, I'll show you on my way." She gathered her clothes and led me through the woods and down a narrow path. Hidden in the brush was a hot spring, steaming and begging to be lounged in. I stripped readily, never one to be shy around other women, and stepped into the pool. She did the same and leaned into a rock on the other side of the pool. There was an awkward silence until she dipped under water, drenching his curls. Then she pulled out the holy substance. Shampoo. I watched her lather her hair in envy, but I wouldn't break. I used the meager bar of soap from my bag and began cleaning my body. She rinsed the shampoo and went in the bag again. No...if she had it I was crack. I glared at the bag, daring it to give her the one thing I couldn't live without. Then there it was...conditioner. She smirked at me before going to work. I fidgeted before trying to turn on my Slytherin charm.

"Granger-,"

"Nope."

"C'mon!" I insisted, "just share the damned hair products." She thought about it before smiling devilishly.

"I don't think I will." She said calmly.

I attacked her. There was no shame in my game. I launched myself at her going for the shampoo. It would be mine. She shrieked and went under water, taking the conditioner with her. There was a ton of shrieking and cursing and screaming until I caught her between a rock and a ledge.

"Please just give me the damned conditioner!" I screamed. She grinned again and sunk underwater. My hands slid around when I tried to grab hold of her slippery form she popped up again and waved the conditioner in front of my face.

"Frisky aren't you Parkinson?" She was baiting me and I didn't care. With one hate filled lunge I caught her. I wrapped my legs around her narrow waist and smirked down at her.

"Caught you,"

She shrugged, "I guess you did. Now get off of me before those perverts get any ideas." I turned to see Draco and Weasley nearly drooling from the bushes. I pushed off of her, snatching the conditioner as I went, and snorted.

"Perverts," Granger packed up shop just as I was moisturizing. Now that I caught her she shared her limitless bounty with me freely.

"Wait for me Granger, I can't find my way out of here alone." She rolled her eyes, but waited nonetheless. Since she let me use her stuff I taught her a wandless drying charm. I found Weasel next to Blaise enthusing loudly about Quidditch. Draco looked bored, but listened to Potter's rambling all the same. What was the world coming to? Loony Luna and Weaslette were off hunting for berries so for now we were at a stand still. Granger was going on about making it to the giant spiders by midnight if we really pushed. I rolled my eyes. The girl had no chill mode.

"Granger it's nearly midday, let everyone have a little fun, then tomorrow you can go all drill sergeant." She glared at me but agreed. She was gone before I could say another word. Draco looked up as she walked by.

"Here to claim for boring friend?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I was actually here to confront you on peeping," she said coolly. He grinned slyly at her and I joined her.

"Don't forget Weasley," I said, my arms crossed over my front.

"Oh I have something for him," she assured me. I stood beside her, both of us were glaring bullets.

"Oh come now Hermione," her name sounded perfect on his tongue. I quickly struck that out, "we heard screaming and we came to help."

"Like gentlemen," Weasley added. Granger nodded as if it all made sense now.

"I think some embarrassment is in order." She decided. Before she could say another word Draco had tackled her. She groaned beneath him. Weasley and Potter were up in seconds, yanking my friend off of the girl. He struggled against them.

"Keep your mudblood mouth shut," he growled. She smiled up at him.

"I don't think I will." She stood and brushed off the dust.

"If you don't I will magic that pretty little mouth of yours shut." He growled. She shrugged and stood on a log.

"Can everyone hear me alright?" She asked, she delighted in watching him squirm.

His expression went from rage to fury to uncontrollable rage to desperation in a nanosecond.

"Hermione PLEASE! I'll do whatever you want!" She looked at me.

"Pansy?" I couldn't stand seeing him look so terrified. He was my best friend and long time crush. I needed him to be okay.

"Let's give him a chance," I said. The relief that flooded his icy grey eyes struck me. My head swam with the pain that struck me every time I looked into them. I could never have him. He told me that plain as day. He would never be mine! I didn't listen to the verdict, I just moped back to my tent with every intention to cry myself into oblivion. I silenced the tent just as Weasley came in, concern in his pale blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" I shook my head.

"Get out Weasley," he stepped closer, "I mean it!" My voice held no venom, no base. I sounded lost even to myself. When his arms went around me I crumbled to pieces.

"Tell me the truth Pansy. I won't repeat it." He assured me, "you looked so hurt out there. I'm just trying to help." He insisted again.

"I'm in love with Draco," I sobbed, his hold tightened around me, "I have been since the hat hit his head and called him a Slytherin. And he will never love me back."

"Shh.." He rubbed my back through all of the ugly crying and didn't recoil when I accidentally snotted on his shirt. When my sobs turned to whimpers he let me go and dug in his bag for something.

"Eat up," he offered. He had a bar of honey dukes' chocolate in his hand, "I got it for Hermione... see I know what it's like to be in love with someone who won't love you back. It's rotten I admit, but they mean enough to you you stick by them."

"Why?" I asked, my mouth was full of chocolate, but Weasley didn't care.

"Because you know how much it will hurt them to see you go. And when you love someone you can't bare to hurt them...no matter how much they hurt you." He planted a small kiss in my forehead before leaving the tent. Bloody Gryffindors and their big hearts.

I'd fallen asleep in my chocolate wrapper. The only thing that woke me up was a row between two unidentifiable males.

"...you will stay away from her. She's mine!" The first yelled. The second one scoffed at that.

"So she's property to you? I'm not trying to marry the damn girl I'm just trying to be her friend! Maybe undo some of the damage you've caused!" There was silence and then a great impact. I raced out of my tent toward the two fighting boys. Draco had attacked Weasley first, but when it came to fists, Weasley bested Draco. I shot forward, trying to break up the struggling men. Granger was with me, although she went a more barbaric path. She yanked Weasley's hair and sent a foot into Draco's chest. I took the opening and shoved Weasley back. He hit his butt with a thud and she dragged Draco backwards.

"If you're going to start a fight be able to fight," Weasley taunted. Draco nearly took Hermione's arm off going after Ronald and this time it didn't go in his favor. With a well placed punch Ron hit his back and it seemed as if his rage consumed him. Blaise and Potter pulled him back this time and Hermione followed him, placing both of her palms on his chest.

"Calm down," she said soothingly. He took one look at her and his anger melted. He released the tension in his muscles and with one last hateful look he swept off. I helped Ron up -it felt so right calling him Ron I couldn't quite go back to Weasley yet- and helped him toward our tent. I dabbed at the cuts and scrapes on his arms using a few of our bandages.

"How do you prissy women stand it?" He asked finally, "being claimed as property and never as people. Id never claim Hermione like that. I love her but she isn't mine. It's like he's objectifying you." I shrugged.

"You must know the teachings Ronald. You are a pure blood. In the wizarding world a woman is merely an accessory. For instance... I am like a perfect porcelain doll for one reason. To look good. When my mum picks a husband for me he'll inspect my dowry, he'll want to know how I run my house, he'll criticize every inch of me and maybe if I'm worthy he'll take me as his bride. I'm already too skinny. I'm not meant to bear too many children and definitely not boys. That's why Hermione is so perfect. That's why Draco wants her. He can look past her blood status because she will bring him an heir. That's why he says he can't love me."

"And what if they hate you for who you are but love how you are."

"Then you change," I told him simply. Just how I did for Draco.

"I could never ask a woman to change for me," he said absently, "and if I only had girls...I'd love them all senseless. I'd treat them like the princesses we were. I can't imagine the need for a dowry, because I'd marry for love. No amount of money will change that." He flinched when I applied too much salve.

"It sounds ideal," I admitted wistfully, "marrying for love and all of that. Ideal, but unrealistic. If I want to continue living the life I've grown accustomed too then I will tell him I do in the summer."

"Who?" He asked quietly.

"Blaise," I answered.

"He's not so bad," He admitted.

"But I don't love him. He's fun, but he's not for me." We were quiet a little longer and I sat beside him with a heavy sigh.

"What if he calls off the marriage?"

"Then I'm free until they find me a new suitor."

"And if you marry before then?"

I shrugged. He stood and went for the door. I was on his heels fully prepared to stop him from being an idiot. He barged in Grangers tent to see Draco stuff something behind his back.

"Don't you know how to knock, Weasley?" He passed something to Granger who stuffed it in a bag. She sat in front of the bag like a defender.

"There's no door," he said simply, "what happens if a girl gets married without permission?"

"Before or after her groom ditches her?"

"After."

"It's like a get out of jail free card. Most pure blood parents think they know what's best for their daughters. If her husband to be cancels on her the parents believe her to be in a state of emotional distress so they can marry whoever. Even Muggles." Ronald was on to something. I squeezed his bicep. Now all I had to do was make Draco fall in love with me. I squealed in delight.

"But how are you going to get Blaise to cut off the marriage? You're running the risk of social exile. He'd never run his family name through the mud like that, friend or no friend."

"What if he fell in love?" Hermione asked.

"He is a bit emotional," Draco allowed, "but Pansy you're suggesting something crazy and selfish. You want him to risk being black balled throughout English High Society just so you can 'fall in love.'" I hung my head, maybe it hadn't been a great idea, but the idea of marrying for love had left me feeling so light...

"Malfoy do your parents love each other?" Granger asked. He answered easily as if the truth didn't bother him at all.

"No."

"Now look at yourself. Do you want your Godchild to be like that?"

"Don't go talking like you know me," he snarled, but I cut in before he could get too angry.

"She's right," I said boldly, "you wouldn't know love if it bit you on your arse." Draco looked to Weasley.

"And your mum...isn't she subservient to your father?" He seemed a tad unsure now.

"No. My mum bends to his will out of love and he is just as helpless against her as she is against him."

"And you Granger, how do the Muggles do it?"

"My mum gets whatever she wants," she said matter of factly, "Pansy is your best girl friend...isn't she?"

"Of course."

"And you love her, don't you?" Ron pressed.

"I...I guess so."

"So help me help her...please." There was a tense silence.

"And if they find out that I was apart of this...I could be exiled too."

"You'll always have us," I tried, "I'll always love you." I admitted softly. There was more heavy silence and then finally he smiled at me.

"And I'll always love you." The words made my stomach twist into little bite sized knots. Weasley and Granger started planning. They would trick Ginny into meeting him, they would alter the lighting, strike up the band...anything it took for him to love her. Our trip home was postponed, why wouldn't it be when my happiness was a kiss away. All while they planned I planned how to get Draco to love me. He'd gone to find Potter at Grangers request. She was changing him too quickly for my liking. Little things like him using please or doing her small favors. It was little, but it was unflinchingly significant. He returned with Potter in tow, this time he added to the conversation. They were both chatting easily about how bossy Granger was.

"You say that she's bossy, but I think you just want to be her friend." Luna said dreamily. Granger cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Is that so Luna?" She crossed her fingers at the bases, "do go on."

"He's changed marginally to better suit you. It's what purebreds do. They shift to fit the person they want to impress." She sat beside me, "Pansy has done it many times."

"Don't address me like you know me," I snapped.

"I don't know you, but I know your kind. If we're to make that special someone love you then we need to know who you really are."

I shifted in severe discomfort, all eyes were on me. I tried to ignore the weight of his quick silver eyes, but in the end they proved to be too heavy.

"She'll tell us if she wants to." Granger said calmly, "and if she doesn't want to then that's her business."

"Always the defender," Draco said with frustration, "speak Pansy. What have you been hiding from me all of these years?"

I gaped at him and he snapped again, "speak!"

"I...I..."

"Back off Malfoy," Weasley said dangerously, "she doesn't owe you anything."

"Oh doesn't she? I'm risking my last name and consequently my family to protect a scrawny. insecure, multi personality bint!"

"Malfoy!" Granger screamed, "stop being a prat! Everyone does it, they bend themselves to better serve the people they are around out of love for the other person."

"And you. Have you changed yourself for them?"

"I did once..." She admitted, "but I realized that I wasn't put on this earth to please either of them. That's why I became who I wanted to be."

"So you're telling me that it's perfectly okay to pretend since you were 12?" He snarled. My heart raced with anticipation. Loony just had to open her stupid mouth. I watched her stand in the same defensive position. He was a head and shoulders taller than her making it easy to glower down at her. She glared furiously up at him their tempers were an even match.

"I'm telling you to let it go. You're bloody intimidating! I can't blame her! If I grew up with you I might be insecure too. You're condescending, you're rude, and you're heartless. I can love myself so fully because I know I will always have Ron and Harry backing me up. The poor girl doesn't have that. You're the reason she lied Malfoy, so get your bloody ducks in a row and stop being such a bloody git!" She screamed. He glared down at me next.

"Is it true?"

I faltered again. His gaze seemed to crush me.

"For heavens sake Parkinson. Speak!" He yelled. I nodded weakly.

"It's true." He stared at me as if I'd grown another head before he stormed out of the tent.

"He's such a git," Granger snapped. She knelt in front of me, "are you okay." I nodded again, ignoring the traitor tears running along my face.

"You like him don't you?" Again I nodded, before burying my face in her chest. She responded as I knew she would and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to really lay into him," she snarled. She wiped my tears and passed me to Weasley. She stormed after him like a war Goddess and Ron barely had the presence of mind to follow her, dragging me behind her.

"This could end really badly. They both have tempers. I'd be surprised if they both came back." We could hear Hermione shouting from somewhere in the woods. She was beside herself with rage, screaming and ranting on my behalf. I barely had time to react.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" A barrier formed in front of the girl causing Draco's curse to bounce back. She stared at him in shock.

"You pathetic animal!" She shoved him and came back with blood on her hands. He grimaced, then his legs gave out and he hit his knees. I wanted to run to him, seeing him hurt tore at me like little knives, but Weasley held me back. After a few moments of glaring her expression softened and she tore his ripped shirt away.

"I really should leave you to die." She muttered as his breathing grew shallow, "but I'm not hateful like you are." She placed her hands on his slashed chest and focused. I could feel the healing magic bud in her hands. He watched her in astonishment as she pulled her bloody hands from his now healed chest.

"Better?" He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry,"

She stood up and kicked him into the pond, "I'm not. And if you ever try to curse me again I'm going to castrate you." She stormed off with a flick of her hair.

"Oh, thanks Pansy," she called as she headed back up the hill.

The next chapter should still be in Pansy's point of view. Review please. I'll be updating Saving the Weasleys by the end of the day hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione

Early the next morning I tore through Draco's belongings. Slacks, jeans, and boxers alike went soaring through the tent. Finally I found his button ups. I fell in love with two out of thousands and picked one for Ginny and the other for myself. The one I picked for her was a nice cerulean color. She would borrow one of my camisoles and Pansy would find the jeans and the shoes. The other button down I found was for me. It was a silk emerald piece from Chez Marie, with enchanting silver buttons. I tied the shirt to expose my core and pulled a pair of shorts over my bum. I made sure Malfoy was asleep before I changed. I woke him up moments later with a foot to his side.

"Today is phase one of operation free bird!" I whisper-squealed. "I can't wait! Get up!" I insisted. He looked me over.

"Is it my birthday?" He asked slowly. When I crossed my arms over my chest he grinned, "yup...totally my birthday."

"Get up!"

"Is Pansy up?" He asked automatically. I glared at him.

"Of course she isn't, now put the dumb dragon away and get dressed!" I insisted. He grudgingly obliged me.

"So why are we playing Cupid again?" He asked sleepily. He accio'd breakfast for the two of us, "you're going to eat before you go out of a full day of love making. Make it easy and do as I ask." With a grand show of distress I dropped to my knees and took a bite of toast.

"Can we go now?" I asked once I'd swallowed. He took his time buttering a piece of toast.

"No. Eat your toast and an apple then I'll unseal the door." Grudgingly I slapped on a layer of jam and shoved half of the slice in my mouth. He popped my hand as if I were a child.

"Manners," he demanded. I sipped my tea slowly, before biting into my apple. Despite my best efforts the juice dribbled down my chin causing Draco to hand me a napkin.

I watched as he took delicate bites of his sliced Apple. He didn't even clink his China when he sat the tea cup on the saucer. I made an effort to imitate him, cutting my apple into slices just like his. He didn't make conversation, but I noted a very sly smirk at my imitating him.

"I'm just preparing," I said after a sip of tea, "when Pansy and Ron tie the knot I'll be invited to all kinds of rich people events." He looked wholly uncomfortable at the mention of that, "so I should know how to act as a representation of Mudbloods everywhere."

"These will be pure blood function Hermione. You will never fit in. You will drag the Parkinson's, The Weasley's, and the Malfoy's name through the mud if you were attached to their guest list. If Ronald falls in love with Pansy he'll never be able to see you in wizarding public again. He'll be attached to our kind then and our kind don't associate with the likes of you."

"I'm done eating. Undo the charm," he refused.

"I want to prepare you. I want you to know what you may be sacrificing for one girls happiness." He insisted. I shrugged as if losing Ron was no big deal. I'd rather him happy even if -in the end- he left me. He deserved it and frankly so did she.

"It isn't one girl," I said finally. "It's for both of them." When he quirked an eyebrow I elaborated, "I'm not doing it for just Pansy or for just Ron. I'm doing it for the sake of love. We'll figure out the details later." He smirked behind his tea.

"If you say so. Well... Let's go make some love."

Draco and I were hiding in a bush. Let me tell you that having my knees crushed to his chest was the least comfortable thing in the world. When we scouted out this spot last night it hadn't been nearly so small, but that happened when you stuffed half Giants into small places. His legs were spread open, leaving a small sitting space for me. I refused to lean against his chest so that's how my knees ended up pressed against his abs. Pansy had been first to rise so she found the artistically placed breakfasts first. Next to emerge was Ron. She'd woken him quite easily it seemed. I usually went through hell getting him up. He sat beside her and with manners I've never seen before, poured them both a cup of tea. He let her have first pick of the pastries and all seemed to be going well. I dragged myself out of the bush.

"They're good," I whispered. My lips brushed against his ear. Being overheard could undo our plans. He nodded and followed me out. We barely caught Ginny sneaking out of the hot spring. Draco caught her around the waist and carried a half naked Ginny to a deserted part of the woods. She didn't stop kicking and scratching until I stood in front of her and told her to calm down.

"Why would you kidnap me while I was half naked?" She grouched, bouncing slightly as he walked.

I hummed happily instead of answering. My smile was big. She grunted when Draco dropped her, watching me warily.

I offered her the silk shirt, giving her a chance to put it on willingly.

"I want to play dress up," I told her simply.

"Then why is Malfoy here?" She asked.

With thoughts of escaping the ferret, I yanked on the bond. He was yanked behind me. She accepted that answer.

"And you borderline assaulted me because of what?"

"I knew you wouldn't come quietly," I shrugged. She sighed but pulled the blouse over her head. The sky blue shirt made her light eyes pop.

"Is this Malfoy's?" She asked incredulously. I shrugged and handed her the jeans.

"I was digging through his things and thought that it would look nice on you." I knelt beside her and began twisting the layered fiery locks this way and that to make it look last minute. Finally I pulled it up into a textured pony.

"Malfoy?" I asked. He gave her a once over before reaching over to tug out a few strands. It was obvious that she was repulsed by his touch, but he appeared to be unphased.

"Perfect," she looked tempted to smack him, but didn't.

"Since when does his opinion matter?" She snorted bitterly. I shrugged noncommittally.

"It's always good to have a guys input." When she was perfect we exacted stage two of Cupids Attack. I pressed her pressure point and she went out like a sack of potatoes. He heaved her over his shoulder going along with my insane plan without a word. Pansy was leaning against Ron in laughter when we passed by them. We crept silently by and deposited Ginny perfectly. She lay in a break in the trees, with sunlight streaming down on her. Her face serene and beautiful. We waited a bit off for Blaise's bond to alert him of her whereabouts. He found her easily. For a moment he was stunned, his dark eyes shimmered as he beheld her.

A pale silver snake wrapped along my leg causing me to jump terrified into Draco's chest. Reflexively he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's only a garden snake, don't worry."

"Get it off," I whimpered. He pulled it off with a crooked grin.

"See? Harmless." He dangled it in front of me before setting it free. We missed some of the show because of the bloody snake, but we tuned back in to see Blaise holding her bridal style beneath the sun beam. She woke in his arms, still groggy from being knocked out. Their conversation was too soft to be heard, but we took it as a good sign when he carried her back to camp. We raced back to Pansy and Ron clearing them out of the area easily. Harry and Luna were no where to be found, probably off scouting nargles or something. We ran off, giggling and whispering as we did.

I'm stumped on saving the Weasleys so I'm updating this for now. Review and maybe check out Saving the Weasleys. Much love. Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

We were lost. How we ended up in the dark part of the enchanted forest was any bodies bet. Pansy and Ron had been right behind us, but there was no mistaking the fact that we were standing alone.

"We just had to pick the dark part," he muttered. I laughed at that.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark."

"Not afraid. Just slightly uneasy about being surrounded by magically induced darkness." His hand was gripping mine easily

"So basically you're afraid of the dark," he glared at me and I stared innocently up at him. Finally he huffed and pulled me a little closer. I could feel his warmth radiating through his shirt. When a particularly harsh wind whipped past us I snuggled closer to him, letting my nose press into his chest.

"Looks like this is the way out," he said after a few minutes. There was a pinprick of light filtering through the thorny path ahead of us. I grimaced.

"Can you cut it?" I asked him. He tried using sectumsempra only for it to nearly hit him. He dodged the whizzing invisible sword with seconds to spare. With a heavy sigh I stepped within the swirling maze of thorns, moving slowly along the shrinking tunnel way. Draco was having more trouble. He was much taller meaning he had to crouch. As the tunnel got smaller the floor smoothed out so I got on my knees and began shuffling across the smooth vines. He followed suit, following close behind. I ignored the prick on my leg. After all one little thorn wouldn't end me, even if it were poisonous.

Finally falling out of that thorny trap was a curse. Why I went first was a mystery to me and when that half giant fell on me I felt all the air leave my chest. His eyes locked on mine and for a second I couldn't breathe, but it wasn't because he was crushing me. His pupils covered most of his iris, leaving a mere sparkling ring of blue grey. My eyes trailed along his face to linger on his lips. His shoulders filled out the shirt with ease and the fabric all but strained against his chest. His platinum hair no longer made his head look like a bowling ball, instead it hung dangerously in his icy eyes and framed his pointed jaw. His had a rather narrow waist and an overall lean build. Even his voice held its own allure. Deep, aristocratic, and down right panty ruining. I could even discern tiny blonde pricks along his chin that would tickle if I kissed him. What was even stopping me? I laced my arm around his neck, but he stopped me.

"No wine? You're a poor date Hermione." He yanked out a bloody thorn. I blinked slowly, looking up at him again. This time he was desperately handsome, but controllably so. I shoved him off of me.

"Do me a favor?" I turned back to him to notice him covered in little thorns. I reached for them easily, ignoring his warm hands on my hips and on my waist. I couldn't resist the shiver running through me, the sooner I got these bloody thorns out of him the better. One of his palms cupped my breast. I yanked out a few more, brushing his hand back to my hip. His lips brushed my neck and I nearly indulged him.

"Control yourself," I ordered, but my voice was weak. He nibbled my ear.

"It's spreading. I can't." He murmured. I yanked out the last three, hoping for the same instantaneous effects. I was sorely disappointed. He pinned me beneath him, his lips attacked my neck, his hands massaged my breast. My stomachs coiled and clenched until I could barely see reason.

"He got stuck too I see," then Draco was gone. He looked dazedly at Ron before letting his predatory gaze fall on Pansy. I caught him by the shoulders before he could really decide to attack her.

"How many thorns got him?" She asked tentatively. I ran a quick count of the bloody thorns.

"Like...15?" I shrugged. She backed up a little bit.

"Those are lust needles. They can be deadly in large amounts. They increase the heart rate until your heart essentially burns out." She told me. I felt his chest. His heart wasn't beating outrageously or anything, but still I gave him a quick one over to ensure he didn't have anymore sticking out. I could see him coming down from his high. Ron held him still, keeping him from getting too grabby with me.

"That was interesting," he murmured as his irises reappeared. His eyes were still full of lust, dark with my reflection. I gulped and stood, ignoring his heated gaze. I heard Pansy muttering viciously, but ignored her in favor of talking with Ron.

"Do you think they're hitting it off?" I asked him, keeping a dangerous eye on Pansy and Draco. She came alive talking to him, her emerald eyes sparkled. She beamed up at him and he rewarded her with the smallest of smiles.

"Who? Pansy and Draco?" He asked obliviously. I shooed the idea away.

"Definitely not. I mean Ginny and Blaise." Draco was behind me now his smell surrounding me like a cloud.

"I think so. I cast a bit of a spell on them and so far everything is going swimmingly." His hand rested on my hip, as we walked. It wasn't uncomfortable, yet I could feel Pansy's eyes on me. So I brushed him off and sped up.

"It's you or it's Pansy," he whispered. I yielded to his touch, ignoring Pansy's vicious stare. A little ways along the path I found Luna and Harry whispering feverishly.

"You two sure are chummy," Harry noted.

"Nice markings," Luna added dreamily. I gave them a questioning look before Luna gave me a sly smile and pointed to her neck. I could almost feel Draco grinning, so I brushed his hand off of my hip.

"We had a chance encounter with some lust needles. Ron had to drag him off." I muttered. Luna smirked.

"Oh we know. It was particularly entertaining watching Ron try to keep Pansy off of him. She's an aggressive little thing." Luna noted, "she pounced on him like a little leopard."

They both blushed.

"It seems Malfoy got a larger dose of the needles. He can barely keep his hands to himself. Look at him!" Harry muttered enthusiastically to Luna. She giggled at that before turning on her heels.

"Interesting. Come along Harry, we've got great business to attend to." With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Not the best chapter. Much apologies. Review please. I'm sliding slowly into writers slump!


	6. Chapter 6

Luna

On Harry's shoulders I was just tall enough to spy on Hermione and Draco. Professor Dumbledore's orders were specific. Until the last couple said those three fatal words we would be stuck here. Pansy was a liability, with her inability to accept her incompatibility with Draco she was unknowingly ruining our chances of escape. Hermione would never hurt anyone on purpose and so long as the persistent little pure blood followed Draco around like a lost puppy we were stuck. He obviously didn't like her. He looked at her how Harry looked at Hermione. She laughed at something he'd said, but didn't see him how we needed her to see him.

"Hermione will never love Draco, no matter how many snakes we conjure or lust bushes we plant. Lust and love are two totally different things, Luna. They may grow to be friends, but she can't love him and he can't respect her. Look at how he's leering at her!" Harry hissed, "That's not admiration. It's vile and I can't believe you expect me to watch her fall into this trap." I silenced him before his psychotic rants could get us caught. My hand trailed along his jawline. We'd been dating since the start of this year. He nodded as if to say he understood. I zapped the earth and a root grew, tripping Hermione up. She tumbled forward knocking Draco on his butt.

"But what if they don't fall in love?" He asked as we moved along the brush.

"They will. I saw it for myself. Draco and Hermione. Blaise and Ginny. You and me…" I griped his hand, "the only one that was fuzzy was Ron and Pansy. I can't guarantee that they'll find love in the other. They are both so in love with people who can't love them." I shook my head sadly. I couldn't say I didn't feel for Pansy and Ron. Both of them were exceptional people despite their immediate short comings. When I was sure Hermione and Draco were set I dragged Harry back to the camp. Blaise and Ginny were having a laugh over something or another. His dark skin was tinted red as he wiped a fallen tear from his cheek.

"And your mum cooked all of that single handedly? I'd have whooped your little arse Ginerva!"

"I hadn't meant it!" She exclaimed, "George and Fred were chasing me!" He tucked a lock of crimson hair behind her ear when she mentioned her dead brother.

"How is George holding up?" He asked her. She shrugged lamely.

"He's fine I guess. When we got home, mum started doing the dishes like all was well. She didn't acknowledge that Fred was gone until we saw the clock." At his confused expression she explained about their family clock, "his hand had simply fallen off. and that's when mum broke down. George offered the hand to her, but she recoiled like she'd been burned. He ended up keeping it. He wears it around his neck so he's always with Fred." He squeezed her hand.

"Do you want to hear something funny or do you want a hug?" He asked her.

"Both," She admitted. He held her gently, before recalling an over the top story from his childhood.

"I was a bit of a clutz in my day as well." He told her,"so whenever my mum bought something new she had a legion of house elves guarding it. So one day I ordered one of the newer elves to fetch me a snack and slipped in where he'd been. I swear i barely touched it and the bloody thing came crashing down. I swear my arse was sore for a week after that." She giggled at his story, revealing in the strength of his arms. If we could get Ron and Pansy like this it would push my plans along further. I snuck into my tent, Harry following close behind.

Professor Dumbledore,

We are in need of a magically altered telly and some of the most heartbreaking movies you can conjure up. Status report:

Blaise and Ginny are getting on splendidly. They shared a few stories and are currently embracing.

Ron and Pansy are having difficulties. They're both in love with Hermione and Draco (respectively.) They seem to like each other well enough, but Pansy's infatuation may end up ruining any chance for a Dramione romance.

As for Draco and Hermione they are getting along much better than you would have expected. They are definitely attracted to each other, but its mostly teenage hormones. They don't have any specific feelings toward the other although Draco is trying exceptionally well to befriend Hermione.

Harry and I are doing splendidly so theres no need to worry about us. He is worried about Hermione though. He doesn't believe Draco can ever respect her.

Other than that we're doing well.

Love,

Luna.

I sent the letter away in a puff of smoke, hoping for a quick response.

Naturally it would take him nearly three hours to reply and when he did he did it so conspicuously that I could hardly stand it. This was a secret operation for crying out loud. A legion of owls swooped down upon us delivering supplies of every kind along with what I requested. Draco picked through the new delivery, finding a parcel of letters from his mum.

I found my own parcel of exotic treats and newspapers. Harry stood by my side, used to not getting anything. Hermione plucked one of Draco's treats from his bundle and walked away to inspect Ron's bundle.

"Did she...you did not steal my chocolate!" He walked quickly around the little mountain and captured her around her waist.

"Are you daft? You will not escape with my favorite chocolate."

"But it has orange in it!" She insisted, "you can't have it! You can have the rest of your chocolate."

"You can't just steal my chocolate, from my mum, from my parcel! It isn't done in high society." He insisted. She flipped her hair and smiled at him. That leer disappeared and for a moment he looked astonished. She bit into the bar with a triumphant smile. He guided her arm upward and bit it where she had. They stared off and she shrugged taking another bite then offering it to him again. With a quick smile I got the telly set up inside one of the wizard tents they sent us.

Noted.

Was all the note on the TV said. Draco snorted at the idea of watching a movie.

"Why would I find interest in such a mediocre muggle past time?" He scoffed as Hermione dragged the reluctant boy into the sitting room.

We were seated in our respective pairs as the first seconds of Titanic began rolling. Near the middle I took a quick look around. Ron and Pansy were sharing a bag of licorice, sitting on the edges of their seats. Then Blaise and Ginny were laughing quietly about the insanity of the situation. In our world if a purebred girl ran off with a muggle like that she'd be shunned. There would be no thinly veiled conversations. Hermione was mouthing the words and Draco was clearly engrossed. When Jack froze I heard them unmistakable distress of one Ron Weasley.

"That bint said she wouldn't let go."

Tears ran along Hermione and Pansy's cheeks as they clung to the men beside them. Ginny shook her head.

"And they couldn't share the door because?"

"It was about the sacrifice!" Pansy said dramatically. She slung a twizzler at the crimson haired girl.

"Weasley is right. They could have taken turns on the door. That way they both could have lived." Draco commented. They had a point, but that didn't mean I wasn't a little misty eyed over the sacrifice.

We watched movies until we couldn't keep our eyes open. The girls (even Ginny) were tired out from crying over tear jerking classics like Marley and Me and newer tear killers like The Fault in our Stars. I for one was totally content to be held all night by Harry.

I woke before everyone else. Draco and Hermione were cuddled together, a plush dragon was forgotten on the floor beside them. I stuck in on Draco's free side before checking on Pansy and Ron. He was on the floor, but they held hands as they slept. I wasn't sure if I wanted to check on Blaise and Ginny, knowing them they booby trapped the door, but regardless I peeked in. Ginny's head rested easily on Blaise's toned chest and his dark arm wrapped along her ivory waist.

"Splendid," I murmured.

"Splendid indeed," I nearly jumped out of my skin as Draco's breath his my shoulder, "now tell Draco what you're up to."

Review. You know the drill prettys.


	7. Chapter 7

I was a Ravenclaw, so no matter how cunning Draco may be I was smarter. I never let my dreamy disposition falter, I didn't let it be known that I was thinking up an excuse.

"Did the nargles wake you?" I asked innocently.I turned back to gazing at Blaise and scoffed at that.

"I'm not going to waste my time explaining to you that nargles are mythical and therefore do not exist.I want to know why you're peeking in on each of the pairs musing to yourself." He insisted. I shrugged a little.

"I just like to watch you all sleep. You are a particularly adorable sleeper." I told him. He watched me skeptically, but finally relented.

"I know something is up, Loony." Regardless of his supposed sixth sense he stalked away, back to his comfortable bed with Hermione. I headed downstairs instead to think over a cup of tea. My bed head was a ratty, blonde mess, but Harry had seen it plenty of times so I wasn't exactly rushing to fix it. It wasn't until Pansy screamed at the sight of me that I decided to fetch my come.

"What's on your head Loony?" She looked about ready to magic it to another dimension.

"It's called hair Pansy. How did you sleep?" She sat beside me, helping herself to a tea bag and a mug of steaming water.

"Well." She sipped daintily on her unsweetened tea. "You?" I took a mouthful of my own tea.

"Pretty well, Harry actually held me all night. I'm sure it made him feel quite the man."

"How is that?"

"Holding a girl all through the night? It's like a male ego boost. Men are very delicate creatures. They need to be needed otherwise they crumble. Scone?" She pursed her lips, but finally declined.

"Too many calories," she decided. I shrugged and took two.

"Can we talk. Off the record?..." She finally asked.

"I had no intention of repeating anything before that. Our conversations are our conversations. They're private interactions." I mumbled through my mouthful of pastry. She exhaled and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She snagged a scone from the plate (despite it being 'too many calories' thirty seconds ago.)

"I have a crush on..." She whispered his name like it was a dirty word, "Weasley." I could barely keep my face neutral at the revelation, "He's a stark contrast to Draco I do admit, but he is charming in his own right."

"What does Draco have to do with it?" I asked innocently. She huffed at having to explain her desperate, unrequited love story to me.

"I'm wholly in love with Draco. He's handsome and refined and everything a well brought up boy should be. I love him from the way he walks to the way he sneezes."

"Then why are you bothering with Ron? I get that you're crushing, but if you're in 'love' with him why not him? You're pretty enough and you're perfect on the pure blood side of the expectation tree. You seem like his type."

She fiddled with her scone, ripping the pastry to little pieces. She'd only taken a bite, but one look down at her slender figure and she'd nearly spit it out. So much pressure to be perfect.

"He's intimidating," she said simply, "hell." She muttered, "he scares me. He's never struck me, but his anger gets the best of him so often and I don't know what to do about it. I want him so badly it hurts to breathe without him, but I don't want to spend my life afraid." She stopped tearing her bread. Tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks and tumbled along her jaw. "It isn't fair." She whimpered. I crushed her in my arms, letting her cry for a moment before I wiped her tears and sat beside her.

"Now...about Ron...would you like to know how to catch his attentions?" She shrugged, wiping her jaw. I gave her another scone. "Eat." She pushed it away.

"You're not fat." I told her sternly, "you are underweight and it isn't appealing. You see who he has a crush on." She took a small bite of the scone.

"Granger might be a know it all...but she's gorgeous. I couldn't compare no matter how many of these carb-loaded creations I eat." I tapped my jaw.

"She is gorgeous, but it doesn't mean you aren't beautiful in your own right." Right now she looked like an heir to a wealthy family. Her hair was in a neat bob that brushed her shoulders and despite it being early morning her clothing (a salmon shirt covered in a navy blazer skirt combo) were neatly pressed, a string of pearls adorned her neck, and a pair of polished raven pumps were on her feet. She wasn't ugly, but Ron was a teenage boy from a poor family. She would have to step out of her shell to get his attention.

"Finish your scone. We'll get you properly dressed for the day when you're done." She did as I asked.

"Luna what are you doing making so much noise this early?" Harry asked as I dug through my trunk.

"Go back to sleep, love. Pansy and I are having a little bonding time before the rest of the world awakes." I said instantly. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his face back in the pillow. I returned to my work, throwing pile after pile of clothes into her arms when my arms were full of hair tools and shoes we made our way downstairs. Hermione sat beside me when Pansy had left to put in the first outfit. Her wild hair stuck up in odd ways that defied gravity and her mocha eyes were still sleepy.

"What's up?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "dressing Pansy up." Her eyes brightened.

"Sounds fun, try this one." She pulled a long sleeve white bodycon from my stores. The top was slightly loose and the skirt stopped mid thigh.

"Throw in a hair lengthening charm and some white pumps," she suggested, "it'd look nice on her." From there she made herself a cup of coffee. Always the outlaw. Pansy came outside in a pair of denim trousers and a deep v'd shirt. The shirt exposed a great deal of her pearly skin while hiding her thin frame.

"Well?"

"I think you look ravishing." I murmured.

"Totally not," Hermione said honestly, "I can see your ribs." Pansy turned a little red, but took the criticism. I nearly choked Hermione.

"Hermione. You know I love you right?" I mumbled, Pansy had gone with the next outfit and was out of ear range. She nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Good. Then you won't be too torn up when I tell you this. Shut up. I'm trying to boost her self esteem. Can't you see that the darned girl is damaged? She doesn't need you pointing out her short comings." Hermione looked properly ashamed.

"If you want her to feel beautiful you have to play her strengths."

"Fine, but no more being brutally honest." I muttered. Pansy returned this time in an off the shoulder sheer top and a pair of boyfriend jeans. She went through a million different combinations of mine and Hermione's clothes. When she reappeared Ronald just so happened to appear in the kitchen. Only one of his eyes was open and sleep was evident on his face, but when she reappeared wearing Hermione's suggestion his other eye popped open. She hadn't noticed him. She was smoothing the permanent wrinkles out of a white high waisted skater skirt. Her top was a form fitting maroon crop top with 3/4 sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was charmed longer and crimped. She looked up and her eyes met his. For a moment I thought she'd run away, but ever the Slytherin she tossed her hair back and gave him a self satisfied smirk.

"See something you like," he looked about ready to respond, but then his eyes darted to Hermione and his mouth shut. She didn't notice, but Pansy did. She scowled and magicked the clothes into a neat pile.

"I just wanted a males opinion." She said quickly, "but clearly you're too entranced to answer my question." She tilted her nose in the air and stalked up the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked obliviously. His mouth was full of toast by now.

I shook my head in frustration and followed her up.

Stupid Gryffindors.

AN:/ Review! You know the drill my loves.


End file.
